Tragedi di Markas Akatsuki
by hanaruppi
Summary: Sesuatu melanda markas Akatsuki. Apa yang terjadi? RnR!


Disclaimer : Semua tahu Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, jadi saya ga mau ngaku-ngaku.

Warning : OOC, bahasa asal-asalan demi kepentingan humor (maap ajah kalo jadinya ga lucu), cerita gaje.

**Tragedi di Markas Akatsuki**

by Hanaruki-chibi

GUBRAKK!! Pintu depan markas Akatsuki rubuh seketika. Kesepuluh anggota Akatsuki masuk ke gua tanpa peduli nasib si pintu. Semuanya keliatan lelah, letih, lesu, lemah, lunglai (?? Itu sih gejala anemia). Maklum, seharian ini mereka menjalankan misi (ilegal).

"Jaa~ minna! Oyasumi nasai!" seru Pein sambil nguap lebar. Si muka piercing masuk ke kamarnya bareng Konan. Delapan antek-anteknya menjawab ogah-ogahan karena udah diserang ngantuk berat.

Kisa- Ita masuk ke kamar mereka, yang letaknya persis di sebelah kamar Pein-Konan. Kamar Kaku-Hidan di sebelahnya, kemudian kamar Saso-Dei, dan paling ujung kamar Zetsu-Tobi.

Tapi kamar di ujung itu cuma ditempati Zetsu seorang. Tobi mana mau sekamar sama makhluk aneh jelmaan tumbuhan itu. Alhasil, dia maksa Deidara sekamar dengannya, meskipun sebelumnya dia harus adu bacot sama Sasori yang keberatan. Mau nggak mau, Sasori harus mau lantaran dia kalah suit dari Tobi.

Beberapa menit setelah mereka memasuki kamar masing-masing…

"MAJALAH BOKEP GUE…!!!"

"IKAN-IKAN GUE…!!!"

"DUIT GUE…!!!"

"LEMPUNG GUE UN…!!!"

"TEDDY BEAR GUE…!!"

"TOPENG TOBI…!!"

Teriakan itu keluar dari kamar masing-masing. (udah tau kan kira-kira itu teriakan siapa ajah?)

Kompak semua kepala muncul di pintu kamar masing-masing. Semuanya saling pandang dengan tatapan bego plus heran.

"Kenapa lu pada ikut-ikutan teriak?" tanya Pein setelah keluar dari kamar, disusul Konan dibelakangnya. Anggota Akatsuki (minus Pein) saling lirik lagi. Pein makin bingung.

"Anou… majalah bokep Leader-sama kenapa?" tanya Tobi dengan polosnya. Kepalanya doang yang nongol di pintu, bersusun sama kepala Deidara dan Sasori. Sasori yang ada di paling bawah paling kasian karena si Tobi sama Deidara grasak-grusuk gaje.

Mulut Pein langsung manyun nyaingin Tukul (maap ya Mas!). "Majalah gue… ancur lebur gini! Hiksu~" Pein nunjukin majalahnya yang udah porak-poranda sobek di mana-mana. Pinggirannya udah grepesan kaya' dimakan rayap. "Ulah sapa neh?" tanya Pein, death glare nyamber-nyamber di belakangnya (untung dia ga kesamber). Rinnegan-nya ga lupa diaktifin.

"Tunggu dulu, Pein-sama!" Kisame keluar sambil megang akuarium bekas toples kripik jengkol yang isinya tinggal tulang-belulang ikan ngambang.

"Kisame-senpai!" teriak Tobi. "Lu baka apa aho? Masa akuarium diisi tulang, yang ada juga diisi duit!"

DUAKK!! Tonjokan Deidara sukses mengenai dagu Tobi, dia sampai terhuyung ke belakang dan tepar di kasur. (Tobi pinter juga milih tempar tepar). Akatsuki yang lain sweatdropped.

"Dasar super baka lu, un!" umpat Dei. "Yang diisi duit tuh celengan bagongnya Kakuzu, un!"

"Whooii! Ikan gue!" Kisame berusaha menarik kembali perhatian konco-konconya. "Sape neh yang bikin peliharan tercinta gue tinggal sejarah?"

"Bukannya elu yang jarang kasih makan ikan lu?" Sasori sewot. Dia udah keluar dari kamar, pinggangnya udah encok dari tadi bungkuk mulu ngintip di pintu.

"Lagian yang paling pantes dicurigai, un, si Itachi yang satu kamar sama elu, un!" sahut Deidara ikut-ikutan keluar.

"Ape lu kate?" Itachi udah siap-siap ngaktifin mangekyou-nya. "Nuduh jangan seenak udel lu ye!"

"Apa? Udel Deidara enak?" Zetsu tiba-tiba nongol dari lantai. Tepat di hadapan Deidara.

"Eh, eh, un! Lu mao makan gue, un? Bo'ong, un! Udel gue bodong, un, kaga enak, un!" Deidara mundur-mundur sampe sengaja nginjek kaki Kisame.

"UADAWW!!" jerit Kisame. Akuarium bekas toples kripik jengkolnya lepas, mendarat dengan nyaman di kaki Itachi, bergelinding, lalu pecah. "UAAADDAWW!!" Itachi melanjutkan jeritan Kisame. Akatsuki (minus Kisa-Ita) sweatdropped (lagi).

Tanpa peduli derita Kisa-Ita, Kakuzu ngelanjutin. "Duit gue ludes! Nasibnya sama kaya majalah bokep Pein-sama," kata si mata ijo sambil berlinang air mata. Dia nunjukin duit-duitnya. Yang tadinya tu duit 100.000 udah jadi 100 karena 3 nol dibelakangnya lenyap lantaran robek.

"Kaga cuman elu, un! Lempung-lempung gue yang gue simpen rapih di lemari besi, un, ludes semua, un," Deidara nyamber tanpa minta maap sebelumnya sama Kisame.

"Mampus lu!" inner Kisame dan Itachi. (kok Itachi jadi ikutan?)

"Teddy bear gue juga jadi korban," Sasori ngeluarin boneka beruang besar dari kamarnya. Matanya copot sebelah, kupingnya ilang satu, satu kakinya udah hampir lepas. Badannya udah compang-camping, kapas-kapas di dalamnya menyembul keluar dengan sempurna. Akatsuki yang lain sweatdropped lagi (kali ini yg gede).

"Boneka kaga ada artinya dibandingin duit!"

"Gue lebih milih kehilangan duit dari pada hidup tanpa majalah bokep!"

"Majalah bokep nggak punya nilai seni setara ledakan, un!"

"Teddy kesayangan gue…" Sasori tetep ga mau kalah meski ngomong pake sesegukan sambil meluk teddy-nya.

"Ikan gue makhluk hidup yang lebih penting dari benda-benda bulls**t elu pada!"

Maka terjadilah perdebatan (yang sangat nggak penting) antara mereka berlima. Konan, Hidan, Zetsu, dan Itachi yang kakinya jadi cantengan, nonton mereka dengan asiknya sambil duduk-duduk makan kacang di sofa.

"Tunggu!" Konan nyela. "Perasaan tadi gue denger Tobi teriak juga."

"Perasaan lu doang!" kata Hidan enteng sambil kipas-kipas pake duit Kakuzu yang udah robek. Itachi dan Zetsu manggut-manggut aja sambil suap-suapan kacang.

"Jadi cuma Konan-senpai yang denger teriakan Tobi?" tanya Tobi lirih di pintu kamarnya. Semua Akatsuki nengok. Kalo nggak ketutupan topeng lollipop, mukanya pasti udah keliatan melas banget lantaran nahan nangis karena terharu.

"Elu udah sadar, un?"

"Jadi bener tadi lu juga teriak?" Konan penasaran.

Tobi manggut doang. Yang lain jadi kasian ngeliatnya.

"OH IYA!" Hidan tiba-tiba teriak bikin kaget yang lain. "Tadi Tobi teriak 'topeng gue' kan?"

"Ho oh!" Tobi manggut lagi.

"Topeng lu napa?" tanya Pein.

Tobi garuk-garuk dagunya, sok-sok mikir gituh. "Topeng Tobi nggak kenapa-napa tuh!"

"Trus ngapain lu teriak?" tanya Pein lagi dengan nada naik empat oktaf.

"Abisnya, semua senpai pada teriak. Tobi ikut ajah biar makin rame!" sekali lagi kalo nggak pake topeng, semua bisa liat Tobi lagi cengar-cengir. Akatsuki (minus Tobi) sweatdropped gede.

Singkat cerita, malam itu diketahui banyak barang 'berharga' mereka yang rusak. Selain majalah bokep Pein, ikan peliharaan Kisame, duit Kakuzu, lempung Dei, dan teddy bear Sasori, belakangan diketahui makanan mereka ludes sama meja-mejanya, jubah cadangan ancur beserta lemarinya, bahkan tanaman kesayangan Zetsu ngilang sama sekali. Yang ada tinggal pot sama tanah yang berserakan di lantai.

Dasar Zetsu yang emang dasarnya jarang ngomong, nggak teriak sama sekali ngeliat kondisi tanaman yang dirawatnya tiap hari dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sebenarnya, dia pengen ngamuk-ngamuk sampe tega makan temen sendiri. Tapi dipikir-pikir, kalo temennya abis dia makan, nggak ada lagi yang mau temenan sama dia. (bener juga, siapa lagi yg mau nampung Zatsu kalo bukan Akatsuki?) -author ditelen Zetsu idup-idup-

-oOo-

Sinar matahari pagi masuk ke markas Akatsuki lewat pintu depan yang belum juga dibenerin. Semaleman anggota Akatsuki nggak tidur, kecuali Konan, Hidan, dan Tobi tentunya.

Pein, Kisame, Kakuzu, Dei, Sasori dan Zetsu sibuk mikirin barang-barang mereka. Sedangkan Itachi nggak tidur lantaran cantengan di kakinya yang nyut-nyutan tiada henti. Sumpah serapah terus diucapkannya dalam hati untuk Deidara. Padahal yang bikin kakinya cantengan si Kisame. Tapi bagi Ita, kakinya nggak bakal cantengan begitu kalo bukan karena makhluk yang nggak jelas gendernya itu -author dibom Dei- nggak nginjek kaki Kisame. (kalo gitu sih yang lebih pantes disalahin si Zetsu dong!)

Pein udah capek terus-terusan cuma meratapi nasib majalah bokepnya. Meskipun bingung apa yang kemaren melanda markas Akatsuki selagi mereka menjalankan misi.

"Gue akan panggil detektip." Semua mata mengarah padanya. "Kejadian ini ga bisa dibiarin gitu ajah, guys!" lanjutnya.

Kakuzu celingukan. "Di sini sapa nyang namanya 'guys'?" tanya Kakuzu dengan begonya. Dia nggak nyadar udah buka aib sendiri.

"Baka!!" Pein sweatdropped. "Ntuh maksudnya 'kawan'! Bahasa Inggris tuh, bahasa gaul."

"Sejak kapan Leader-sama belajar bahasa Inggris gaul, un?"

Pein mesam-mesem. "Majalah bokep yang biasa gue baca selalu pake kata-kata ntuh! Ada gunanya juga kan gue langganan tu majalah!" kata Pein dengan bangganya.

"Boleh juga tuh gue ikutin," inner Itachi, "biar gue makin keren pake bahasa gaul." (author sweatdropped)

"Trus detektip mana yang mao Pein-sama panggil?" tanya Kisame.

Pein korek-korek kuping pake kelingkingnya sambil sok-sok'an mikir, ujung-ujungnya meper ke Dei. "YAKKZ!!" jarit Dei nahan muntah.

"Gimana kalo Mouri Kogoro?" usul Kisame. "Dia kan terkenal dengan Kogoro Tidur-nya."

"Hn! Yang hebat tu Kudou Shinichi," serang Itachi."Dia yang berperan di belakang si baka tukang tidur itu!"

"Hattori Heiji ajah un!" Deidara ikut-ikutan. "Dia nggak kalah hebat dari Shinichi, un. Lagi pula, dia kan kakkoi, un!" kata Dei sambil mesam-mesem gaje. Yang lain sweatdropped.

"Jangan!" Kakuzu akhirnya membantah. "Kalo manggil mereka, kita bisa tekor. Tarip mereka pan mahhhal!" lanjutnya sambil mencet-mencet tombol kalkulator tukang sayurnya.

"HARI GENE MANA ADA NYANG GRATEES!!" Itachi, Kisame, Sasori dan Dei (khusus Dei tambahin sendiri pake 'un') teriak dengan 'merdunya' tepat dikuping Kakuzu. Zetsu manggut-manggut doang sampe venus flytrap-nya goyang-goyang persis pohon ketiup angin.

"Ada kok yang gratis!" sahut Pein tiba-tiba. Lampu mercusuar nyala di atas kepalanya (lebaiy).

"Heh?!?" yang lain kompak keheranan. Kakuzu justru kompak lantaran seneng.

"Maksud Pein-sama apa?" tanya Sasori.

Pein senyum-senyum sok misterius. "Pokoknya siang ini orang itu pasti dateng ke markas kita," kata Pein sebelum ngilang entah kemana.

-oOo-

Siang itu, semua anggota Akatsuki (minus Pein) tumben-tumbenan ada di markas. Jelas aja, mereka baru aja kena shock berat lantaran kejadian semalem. So, nggak satupun anggota Akatsuki yang semangat untuk keluar ngejalanin misi seperti biasa. Konan, Hidan, dan Tobi emang nggak kenapa-kenapa. Mereka ikut-ikutan aja males keluar. Mereka malah cari kesibukan sendiri. Sedangkan Itachi udah tau sendiri kan alasannya.

Kisame sibuk ngubur ikan-ikannya yang tinggal tulang belulang di halaman belakang. Dei sibuk bikin lempung baru. Kakuzu sibuk ngejait teddy bearnya Sasori, dia mau banget lantaran diiming-imingi duit segepok. Sementara Sasori sendiri malah asik-asikan nonton TV, ditemenin Itachi yang lagi ngerendem kakinya yang masih cantengan. Ada Tobi juga yang selalu turut serta.

Tapi Tobi disitu bukan untuk nonton TV, dia justru sibuk bolak-balik halaman majalah bokep punya Pein yang udah nggak jelas bentuknya, tapi masih bisa diliat-liat(???). Zetsu sibuk ngereboisasi tanaman di pot-potnya.

Konan ngelanjutin latian bikin origami ke tahap yang lebih susah, yaitu bikin burung layang (maklumin aja! Konan nggak pernah punya waktu buat latian saking sibuknya sama misi, jadi sampe sekarang belom juga bisa bikin origami burung layang).

Saat-saat kaya' ini juga dimanfaatin Hidan buat melaksanakan ritualnya di kamar. Dari pagi pintu kamar dikunci rapet-rapet. Kakuzu sampe nggak mandi lantaran Hidan nggak ngijinin dia masuk, padahal dia cuma mau ngambil baju ganti. (bukannya biasanya juga Kakuzu nggak pernah mandi?) -author digampar pake duit segepok-

Konan keluar dari kamarnya setelah jenuh belajar origami. Saking susahnya, bukannya jadi burung layang, kertas-kertas itu malah robek-robek semua.

"Pein ke mana sih? Gue kok nggak diajak?" tanyanya pada Sasori dan Itachi yang masih asik melototin film kartun Barbie.

"Nggak tau!" jawab Sasori ogah-ogahan. Matanya nggak lepas dari layar TV. Innernya "tu Barbie cakep bener dah! Pengen banget jadi koleksi boneka gue." (author sweatdropped)

"Tadi sih katanya Leader-sama mau nyari detektip," Tobi dengan baik hatinya mau ngejawab.

"Detektif? Buat apa?" tanya Konan dengan polosnya.

"Buat ngulek sambel!" celetuk Itachi. "Ya buat apa lagi kalo bukan buat nyelidiki sapa yang udah berantakin markas kita."

"HEEEELP…!!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Pein dari luar.

Konan, Sasori, Tobi nyamperin pintu. Itachi yang kakinya masih cantengan juga ikut-ikutan karena penasaran, dan…

BRUUKK…

Mereka berempat ditabrak Pein idup-idup. Kelima-limanya jatuh tersungkur.

"Apa-apaan sih, Pein?" bentak Konan setelah bangkit kembali.

"HOAAA~ JEMPOL GUE!!" jerit Itachi. Kakinya ditiban badan Tobi. "Minggir lu!" dia nendang Tobi sekenceng-kencengnya sampe Tobi kelempar ke tembok trus pingsan. Sementara Sasori dan Pein bangun dengan terhuyung. Karena kehilangan keseimbangan, kepala mereka saling beradu.

"WADAUU!!" Pein dan Sasori kompak megangin kepala masing-masing.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar gonggongan anjing, sepertinya jumlahnya lebih dari satu. Dan nggak lama, seorang shinobi berambut perak dan wajah bermasker muncul di pintu sama anjing-anjingnya yang nggak satupun bertampang manis.

Konan bengong. "Keren banget…! Lebih keren dari Pein" innernya.

"Elu…" Sasori cengo.

"Hatake Kakashi?!" sahut Itachi dengan nggak percaya setelah berdiri. "Ngapain lu ke sini?

"Gue kaga ada urusan sama lu!" jawabnya singkat, padat, dan nggak jelas. "Eh, muka piercing, sini lu!"

Pein cepat-cepat ngumpet di belakang Konan, Itachi, dan Sasori.

"Pein-sama, ngapain lu ngumpet? Takut sama dia?" tebak Sasori.

"Enak ajah lu ngemeng!" Pein mukul kepala Sasori pake buku yang dikeluarin dari jubah. "Gue bukan takut sama dia, tapi anjingnya noh!" Konan, Itachi, dan Sasori sweatdropped.

"Eh, balikin tuh Icha Icha Tactics gue!" Kakashi nunjuk-nunjuk buku yang dipegang Pein.

"Kalo lu mau ni buku balik, lo mesti turutin apa mau gue!"

Alis Kakashi naik sebelah. "Mau lu ape?"

"Gampang kok! Gue cuma pengen pinjem pakkun lo buat nyelidikin siapa yang berantakin ni markas. Kalo pelakunya udah ketangkep, ni buku pasti gue balikin. Tapi gue boleh pinjem dulu kan? Mau gue baca dulu." Yang lain sweatdropped lagi.

"Okeh! Gue ladenin! Tapi gue nggak bakal pinjemin ke lu, gue juga belum selese bacanya! Beli sendiri napa? Gue denger akatsuki punya banyak simpenan duit."

"Kalo bisa juga udah gue beli dari dulu! Seluruh duit Akatsuki dipegang (baca : dikuasai) Kakuzu." Untungnya Kakuzu nggak ada di situ.

Singkat cerita Kakashi nyuruh pakkun buat nyelidikin seluruh isi markas akatsuki demi Icha Icha Tacticsnya. Dan hasilnya, di loteng ditemukan sarang tikus dengan tikus yang nggak terhitung jumlahnya. (apa pakkun emang ga bisa ngitung yak?) -digigit-

"Markas kalian sekarang jadi markas tikus!" kata pakkun enteng.

"KYAAA!! Gue benci tikus, un!" jerit Deidara yang udah nangkring di atas meja.

"Cuma tikus?" Pein nggak percaya. "Yang bikin ulah sampe kayak gini cuma tikus??"

"Kalo cuma tikus, biar gue sambit pake samehada kebanggaan gue ini!" Kisame ngambil ancang-ancang naik ke loteng. "Tikus-tikus sialan! Beraninya makan ikan-ikan belahan jiwa gue!" -author sweatdropped lagi-

"Tunggu dulu! Itu bukan tikus biasa," cegah pakkun. Kisame batal manjat tembok. "Itu tikus jeruk. Percuma aja dibunuh karena itu cuma akan ngebuat mereka menggandakan diri." (author : tikus jeruk diambil dari Inuyasha)

"Trus gimana ngebasminya kalo nggak dibunuh?" tanya Sasori sewot.

Pein ngelirik Itachi. Semua mata jadi ikut-ikutan ngelirik Itachi. Yang dilirik punya firasat buruk. "Nape lu pada ngeliatin gue?"

"Betul juga, satu-satunya cara aman yang bisa dilakukan cuma mindahin tikus-tikus itu ke dimensi lain," sahut pakkun.

"Nggak! Nggak! Pokoknya nggak!" Itachi geleng-geleng, nolak busuk-busuk perintah secara nggak langsung itu. "Gila aja lu nyuruh gue mindahin tikus sebanyak itu! Ogah!"

Pein lalu ngelirik Kakashi. Semua mata ikut-ikutan juga ngelirik Kakashi. Yang dilirik punya firasat buruk. -author ngerasa dejavu-

"Betul juga, kalo dua orang pasti bisa!" kata pakkun lagi.

"Sialan lu, pakkun!" bentak Kakashi. "Sesuai perjanjian gue cuma bantu penyelidikan. Cepet balikin Icha Icha gue!"

"Onegai, Kakashi-san!" Pein masang puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya. "Kami takkan bisa tanpa bantuanmu."

"Okeh! Gue mau!" kata Kakashi akhirnya dari pada nggak sanggup nahan muntah.

Pein hampir jingkrak-jingkrakan persis bocah yang baru dikasih permen. Tapi nggak jadi lantaran Kakashi bilang, "Tapi, gue minta bayaran!"

Kakuzu langsung melotot ke Pein.

"Demi markas kita!" Pein memohon. "Kalo tikus-tikus ni kaga diusir, kata bakal jadi gembel seumur idup! Hayo lo pilih bayar Kakashi-san atau jadi gembel seumur idup?"

Kakuzu merinding ngebayangin dirinya jadi gembel jalanan. Akan seperti apa nanti tampangnya? (sekarang aja nggak ada bedanya sama gembel kolong jembatan) -mulut author dijait Kakuzu- "Okeh! Okeh! Terserah Pein-sama aja!" katanya pasrah.

Akhirnya, Itachi dibantu Kakashi berhasil mindahin semua tikus jeruk tanpa tersisa ke dimensi lain. Setelah nerima Icha Icha Tacticsnya kembali beserta segepok duit dari Pein, Kakashi daa (dan anjing-anjing) kembali ke Konoha. Akhirnya markas Akatsuki tentram kembali. Namun…

Konan celingak-celinguk. "Tobi mana yah? Ada yang liat Tobi nggak?" Setiap akatsuki yang ditanya cuma geleng-geleng.

Di suatu tempat antah berantah di waktu yang sama. Tobi bangun dari pingsannya. "Lho? Tobi di mana yah? Dei-senpai! Leader-sama!" Hening. Nggak ada yang jawab. Cuma terdengar cicitan tikus-tikus di sekelilingnya. "TOLONG!!" jerit Tobi akhirnya.

Rupanya sebelum Kakashi pergi, di depan pintu dia ngeliat Tobi yang tergeletak nggak sadarkan diri. Karena mata Kakashi mulai rabun lantaran sebelumnya dipake buat mindahin tikus yang berjubel, dia ngira Tobi adalah biangnya tikus jeruk lantaran topeng Tobi yang warnanya sama dengan mata tikus jeruk yang cuma satu. Alhasil, Tobi ikut juga dipindahin ke dimensi lain, nyusul tikus-tikus itu. Poor Tobi!

**~owari~**

Fuuh… Fic pertama nih! Lucu ga? Kalo ga lucu jangan ketawa (ya eyalah!) Maap maap ajah yah kalo ancur n gaje, maklum anak baru.

Riview yah! Tolong masukannya dari para senpai! Arigatou!


End file.
